


Prompt: Coffeeshop AU

by Keysoflight



Series: Digimon OTP Week 2017 [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: Prompt: Coffeshop AU





	Prompt: Coffeeshop AU

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1 - Coffeeshop AU  
> Pairing - Taikeru (Taichi/Tai x Takeru/T.K) OTP  
> Rating: General Audience  
> Digimon Adventure 01/02/Tri

It was a Sunday afternoon, the skies were grey as rain fell over the city, the forecast said it would sunny but the storm came out of nowhere, and it was now into it’s fourth day. Most summer plans were now cancelled due to the weather, but of course Takeru was okay with that, he decided to use these to get some writing done. Since he couldn’t get anything done at his dorm he decided to go to the nearby café for the last couple of days. 

Sitting at of one the table near the rain hearing the raindrops fall was a relaxing sound for him as he typed away on his laptop. It wasn’t too particularly empty in the cafe today, as he occasionally glanced around the room before returning to look at his screen. The sound of footsteps approached him as a hand placed a hot beverage on the table beside him, the sweet smell made Takeru smiled as he looked up to see a smiling face at him.

“Hey there stranger.” The tall, spiky brunette man smiled wearing a typical barista uniform as Takeru stopped typing for a moment smiling back at the other.  


“T-Taichi. H-Hi, good afternoon.” He was flustered already as the other just grinned brightly before he took the seat opposite to the blonde.  


“So, how’s the writing today? Did you manage to finish that chapter from yesterday?” He asked the younger male, resting his chin on his hand.  


“Oh, yes. I on the the second paragraph for the new chapter, I should have this one done by tomorrow night, since I finished all my assignments a few days ago, and with this weather keeping up like this there’s not much to do.” Takeru explained shyly smiling.

“Well I’m glad, if it wasn’t for the rain, you and I might never have met.” Taichi stated chuckling a little while the blonde just nodded.

It was the Thursday afternoon when Takeru met Taichi Yagami, when the storm began he rushing back to the cafe to get out of the rain, he was infatuated by Taichi when he literally bumped into him. He caught the other’s interests with the novel he was writing, since then for the last four days, Takeru would spend his afternoons, and evenings at the cafe, he would converse and share his work with Taichi whenever the other was on break or had a free time, and when he finished his shift he would sit and talk with him.

He felt happy that someone was interested in his work, and it was even better that he was such a cute guy, and Taichi was clearly flirting with the blonde when they socialised. He was sweet, charming, handsome, and just a down to earth guy. The blonde wanted to ask the other he wanted to hang out some time, and maybe even go on a date, but he was shy.

The day continued at the previous ones, he had two coffees, a tea, and a hot chocolate, wrote a couple of chapters, deleted a few chapters, hit a few walls with writing, took a break, texted his friends, and then went back to the writing. It was more busy in the cafe by the evening, and then was once again quiet by closing time. He didn’t realise that time went by as it was now pitch back outside.

He packed up his stuff, thanked the staff as they were closing up, and was about to leave but he forgot to say goodbye to Taichi, but he wasn’t at the front of the bar, he was must’ve either gone home or was in the back of the shop. Maybe tomorrow then, he would ask him for sure.

“Thanks again!” He shouted before leaving the cafe, putting up his hood up as it was still raining, he should’ve brought his umbrella, guess that means he was gonna have run back in the rain.

“I should’ve left earlier…” He said looking out at the distance, as he felt the rain on his head, at his rate the water would seep through his hood. But just then he couldn’t feel the rain over his head, and sound of something between him and something else taking rain made him turn around to see Taichi dressed in a coat, holding an umbrella over Takeru.  


“I thought I was gonna miss you before, lucky me huh?” He said warmly smiling at the blonde as his cheek turned pink with blush.   


“It’s pretty late, how about I walk you back to your dorm?” Taichi offered as Takeru didn’t answer at first as he was in a daze before shaking his head.  


“Oh no, that’s not necessary. Please, I’m okay, I c-can manage.” He answered as he was once again flustered trying to find his words when Taichi just placed his hand over his head, patting him softly.  


“It’s okay. It’s my pleasure. We wouldn’t want you to catch a cold now.” Taichi winked at him as Takeru just stared at him, soon after they began walking down the street in the rain.  


Walking close together, Taichi told Takeru to hold onto his arm with the umbrella which he did, he went silent but it was a nice feeling, he was so warm, he couldn’t help but lean on him as they walked. He kept staring at Taichi from the corner of his eye, this was as good a chance as any to ask him out, but what to say? They halfway to the dorms, lightly talking before Takeru took a deep breath…

“So hey, do you wanna go out sometime?” He was cut off by Taichi, slowly looking at him a slight shocked expression, he beat him to the punch.  


“Um. Y-You mean like a d-date?” He was blushing red now as the brunette smiled, facing him now as he placed his hand on Takeru’s cheek, as he pressed his lips against Takeru’s. The blonde was even more shocked but his eyes slowly shut, and his hand found its way on Taichi’s shoulder as they both slowly parted. 

“Does that answer your question?” He slyly grinned, his fingertips gently placed under Takeru’s chin, gently stroking it as the blonde’s expression was just lovestruck.   


“How about Tuesday? We can go to a movie, or a restaurant, or do what we usually do, and hang out at the cafe on my day off.” He suggested as Takeru just slowly nodded his head as he couldn’t speak.   


“Sounds… Great.” He response was slow too as Taichi chuckled before leading Takeru back home in the rain, the blonde now holding tightly onto Taichi, a happy smile on his face, snuggling against the older boy’s arm.


End file.
